New mangaverse
by roan.kamijou
Summary: Hace mucho buscando sobre mangas extraños encontré este intento de Marvel y me pareció interesante, por lo que solo me dejé llevar y escribí un poco de aquello y de lo otro... por si acaso "derechos de Marvel" :P
1. Chapter 1

**Mangaverse Origenes:**

 **Capitán América:**

 **Un soldado en el 3 Reich:**

Un día normal sobre el cielo europeo, Steve recordaba un poco los últimos sucesos que lo llevaron a encontrarse en esa situación. Hace algunos meses había ocurrido el ataque a Pearl Harbor, los Estados unidos habían dejado atrás sus pensamientos individuales y se unieron en contra del eje de potencias.

Steve estaba en su colegio en el momento en el que la noticia se escuchó, unas noches antes había terminado su trabajo final sobre derechos humanos y sentía un poco de orgullo sobre su postura frente al maltrato del poder sobre los débiles. El presidente de turno anuncio la decisión, la sociedad se detuvo al escuchar como fueron atacados sin una declaración formal de guerra. El país gritaba entre lágrimas de dolor y humillación las ganas de tomar revancha de aquel ultraje. Steve regreso a su casa con el amor por su patria recuperado, no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo y mente lo incitaban a enfrentarse personalmente a el demonio que nacía al otro lado del mundo. Sus padres unos inmigrantes que aprendieron a amar al país lo esperaban a la puerta todos los días. Aunque últimamente no habían podido verse mucho, ese día la vieja costumbre se recuperó, algo de chocolate, unos panecillos y las caras de preocupación ante lo que pasaba en el país en unas cuantas horas.

En la mesa Steve anuncio su deseo de ser parte del cambio... la mesa se conmovió con su declaración:

\- me voy a inscribir al ejercito de los EU...- sus padres no lo creían

-... ¿Cómo has dicho Steve?- su madre quería confirmar la afirmación de su único hijo

\- madre, no creo en el poder como medio de opresión, y detesto aquellos que usan estos medios para dominar, controlar o manejar a la gente que a veces tonta o a veces ingenua los sigue...el mundo se desangra con una guerra sin sentido, y ahora nos han invitado a ser parte de ella. Tal vez ha sido un error o solo una declaración, pero el mensaje fue claro...luchar o ser sometidos...-

¡claaaack!

Una cachetada sonó en el aire, la madre miraba a su hijo con dolor

-...eres un estadounidense pero no es tu guerra, tienes un promedio alto, se rumorea que vas a obtener una beca para una universidad por tus ensayos de Derechos humanos y ahora quieres dejar eso e ¡ir a morir a Europa!...- una lágrima se dejó ver, en todos los rostros presentes.

\- mamá, lo hago por ti, por mi papá, por el futuro...deseo dar mi grano de arena en este proceso...y es...es una decisión tomada- no hubo más palabras durante la cena. En la noche Steve repasaba lo sucedido, como su vida cambio en pocas horas sus anteriores planes, su novia, su futuro...

\- ¡creo que es lo que debo hacer!...- fue su última frase antes de dormir.

Al otro día muy temprano Steve se levantó, su madre hizo el desayuno mientras su padre se preparó para ir a trabajar. Los ilegales en EU sufrían mucho para poder hacerse una vida digna, aunque rara vez alguno extrañaba su país de origen. Su padre no era la excepción, trabajaba para una empresa gubernamental como aseador. Su nombre, un secreto como todas las organizaciones estatales aunque recibía un buen salario y la oportunidad de sacar a su familia adelante.

\- madre... lamento lo que paso ayer…- Steve pocas veces peleaba con su padres, así que la situación no le agradaba mucho.

\- tranquilo querido, solo fue cosa de caos. El país está en descontrol y nuestra familia se vio afectada...me alegro que hayas despertado bien...-

\- mama, mi decisión sigue en pie...salgo para la oficina de reclutamiento...lo siento- su mamá dejo los huevos en la sartén

\- Steve no te preocupes, el día que naciste sentí como serias tu alguien especial...tal vez era solo el sentimiento de una madre, pero durante todos estos años me has mostrado como las grandes cosas y sucesos giran en torno a tus decisiones... espero que Dios nos bendiga y me permita verte otra vez, antes de morir...- su madre no pudo contenerse, abrazo a aquel hijo que se dirigía hacia un campo rodeado por muerte y desesperación.

\- mamá...mamá...no lo olvides te amo...- fue lo único que pudo decir.

El tiempo había llegado, Steve organizo su ropa, artículos de aseo y salió de su casa. Sus padres lo miraban mientras tomaba un autobús hacia el centro de la ciudad. Su madre tomo algunas de las fotos de su hijo, sus cumpleaños. Algunos de los cuales lo mostraba jugando con sus amigos...al igual que los muchos premios de honor de su hijo, y finalmente 2 cartas una para ellos y la otra para una chica...Sarah miró a su esposo, mientras Joseph por fin logró asimilar la situación y empezó a llorar fuertemente...

\- Muy bien muchachos recuerde que al desembarcar en la playa deben intentar flanquear las trincheras dispuestas sobre ella, algunos de ustedes morirán, algunos lo lograran pero recuerden la razón por la que estamos aquí, si esta misión tiene éxito será el principio del fin del bloqueo alemán sobre Europa...si fallamos puede ser el fin de la guerra para nosotros...- Steve agarro la foto de sus padres y ex novia...si era ya su ex novia.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad encontró una larga fila en el centro de inscripción, al parecer los sucesos del día anterior produjeron un sentimiento parecido en muchos jóvenes. Después de algún par de horas llego al puesto de inscripción, la chica que los registraba parecía una modelo...

\- Un poco de felicidad para aquellos que firman un posible paso a la muerte...-

-¿disculpe señor?...-

\- ehh... estaba diciendo que eres muy linda...-

\- Gracias, quiere por favor llenar el formulario...-

\- mmmm...ok creo que poder hacerlo...-

Las preguntas eran muy normales, nombres de todo aquel familiar en el país, lugar de residencia, fechas especiales para el gobierno...alguna que otra pregunta que buscaba dejar en claro su creencia política

\- ¿Qué piensa de los nazis?...jejeje creo que es obvio por eso estoy aquí-

\- ¿Disculpe?-

\- ehh... solo me preguntaba cuando salimos para Europa, y si la fecha no es mañana mi siguiente pregunta es... ¿cuándo estas libre?-

La chica sonrió y recogió su cabello

\- lo lamento pero no puedo salir, con los reclutas...-

La razón era que Steve era guapo, así que las mujeres reaccionaban a su físico con sonrisas y miradas picaras

\- ok...esta hecho, creo que he sido muy explícito, entonces cuando salen los resultados y cuando puedo recoger mi premio...-

\- jejeje... es un poco chistoso señor, pase por su uniforme y diríjase al transporte...-

-muy bien, nosotros seremos la 3 avanzada, recuerden correr y buscar cualquier lugar para esconderse, las playas francesas son un poco baldías...-

El campo de entrenamiento fue una experiencia extrema, su sensibilidad se perdía entre las extenuantes tareas físicas y los muchos informes de derrotas llegados desde Europa, todo se veía negro para los aliados. Algunas noches se encontraban algunos soldados para hablar de sus vidas, reír un poco e imaginar quien sería el que más enemigos mataría, o apostar quien regresaría y quién no. De pronto pasaron los meses, Steve por ser inteligente y haber adaptado su cuerpo al rigor físico fue seleccionado para ir a Londres. La misión un secreto, nadie le dio razón sobre los parámetros. Se decidió que viajara a través de carga de municiones. En Londres logra entender el alcance real de la guerra, la ciudad estaba bajo constante bombardeo de los enemigos, todo gestado desde grandes cañones en terreno francés.

El plan era brillante, imaginado por muchos grandes genios en tácticas de guerra. Pero Steve le dio el toque de gracia al final se había decidido usar una pantalla de humo, contrainteligencia para despistar a los enemigos, días y lugares distintos. Steve logro unirse a los equipos de desembarco, no querían darle esa opción por las grandes destrezas que había mostrado en tácticas de combate pero nadie puedo detenerlo en ir al frente de la operación.

El día llegó, los aliados decidieron darle el nombre de una letra para conmemorar y dejar en claro que se definía el futuro del mundo.

-Muy bien 2 minutos para el desembarco, recuerden que el mundo depende de ustedes...- fue lo último que logro escuchar. Al acercarse a la playa los sonidos de disparos y explosiones eran más altos, todo se fundía y formaba un zumbido único, los artillados apoyaban las tropas desde el mar, y los aviones lanzaba también bombas, la playa norteamericana era un caos...en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Steve corrió al tocar la playa, el transporte se había quedado atrapado en un banco de arena cerca al mar. Muchos de los que vio hace algunas horas estaban muertos alrededor suyo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso...

\- vamos debo concentrarme...evalúa las opciones...- bammggg!

Una bomba lo desconcertó, decidió dejarse caer y uso algunos cuerpos como trinchera, era un poco desalmado pero no tenía opción, solo necesitaba...

\- ¡es el momento! - una de las ametralladoras se trabó mientras otras dos estaban ocupadas recibiendo a los nuevos desembarcos.

Steve logro acercarse lo suficiente a la torreta más cercana, saco una granada y la lanzo

\- esto es por los demás...- la granada exploto, Steve uso uno de los ejes del alambrado y se trepo a la trinchera, parecía ser el primero que lograba llegar hasta ese lugar, tomo la ametralladora y proporciono protección a su compañeros que desembarcaban. Seguía usando la trinchera hasta que una voz grave sonó cerca. Steve se detuvo mientras tomo su arma y vacío el cargador sobre la puerta, el miedo lo había hecho trabar el arma. No podía cambiar el cargador.

-...vamos, que pasa...acaso quieres morir aquí...- se decía así mismo, aun así no podía dejar de temblar.

-...hear...- la voz de un soldado enemigo

-parece ser que no pude lograrlo...- un disparo se escuchó, mientras se abría una nueva ráfaga, Steve reviso su cuerpo, seguía entero; al mirar a su alrededor vio a un soldado con su mismo uniforme.

-oye reacciona, que pasa quieres morir...-

\- ehh...si claro...- el cargador reacciono, al fin había logrado hacerlo

\- casi que no pequeña, sí que eres terca...y yo que te he consentido tanto...-

\- jajajaj...si ya terminaste de coquetear con tu novia puedes ayudarme...-

\- creo que estoy aquí, y listo...-

\- mi nombre es james...pero dime buck, es solo para los amigos...-

\- así yo soy Steve y Steve para los amigos-

El dúo había logrado mantener la posición por 15 minutos, mientras otros 4 hombres lograron llegar hasta ese lugar, la siguiente decisión fue atacar la siguiente línea de trincheras.

\- muy bien creo que necesitamos unos cigarros...-

\- Buck yo no fumo...oye gracias por salvarme, casi que no veo otro atardecer...-

Steve abrazo muy fuerte a su nuevo amigo

\- oye, tranquilo que no soy esa clase te tipo...además acabas de conocerme...-

\- mmmm... yo creí que teníamos algo especial...jajjaa-

Steve sintió algo de calor, lograba tener una conversación que no tuviera que ver con tacticas militares o resultados de batallas en varios meses...

Después de unas horas las balas cesaron, los aliados recuperaban las playas de Francia, así que era tiempo de avanzar hacia el centro del país, no podían esperar para descansar.

\- Recuperar París, y yo que no traje a mi novia...que Steve tienes novia...-

-...tenia, pero creo que hemos terminado...Buck ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz al ver tanta gente morir?-

-... ¿Por qué estas aquí?... yo estoy aquí porque no creo en este imperio y sus ideas de gobierno, no creo en su forma de hacer las cosas, y si tuviera que dar la vida lo haría con gusto... por eso estoy así, no solo porque no podemos perder el ánimo, o las energías, sino porque los muertos tenían su convicción de que morir aquí sería el paso para un mejor mundo... esa es la razón, lamento si soy un poco duro...-

-entiendo, lamento ser molesto... ¿de dónde eres buck?-

-mmmm...creo que esa será la única respuesta que recibas de mi sobre mi pasado... soy de shelbyville... ¿lo conoces?...es un buen lugar, buena gente, buenas chicas, creo que es como toda ciudad en EU-

-jajaja...no lo conozco no viajo mucho, pero pues si hay chicas buenas creo que iré...-

La siguiente misión recuperar París fue un poco más fácil, las playas habían cobrado muchas vidas, pero las tropas sentían que la guerra podría ganarse. Steve y Buck permanecieron en parís, tenían una nueva misión, el eje estaba reagrupándose en Italia y Alemania, así que necesitaban predecir las futuras acciones del enemigo, se seleccionaron 10 hombres sobrevivientes del día D, para infiltrase en una pequeña base en la frontera entre Italia y Alemania, atrás de líneas enemigas para tomar información de lugares estratégicos... parecía ser que la base era más importante de lo que se veía, aunque inteligencia no había confirmado la naturaleza del complejo. Steve mostrando su capacidad de estrategia diseño un plan único, usar algunos buzos para atravesar desde Sicilia hasta Italia, y allí emprender un viaje disfrazado como soldados enemigos.

\- entonces Steve, creo que tu plan ha sido un éxito...-

-jajaja no sabes cuánto tiempo me tarde en idearlo-

\- asi que... 3 minutos-

\- jajaja claro-

Los 10 se separaron en parejas, Steve y Buck se infiltraron en un cargamento de munición que desembarco en Italia proveniente desde Japón...las otras parejas habían logrado hacer cosas parecidas

\- Steve así que ¿Qué harás al regresar?...-

\- no lo sé Buck, creo que seguir luchando por la libertad...-

\- jajaja Steve me recuerdas a mi hace algunos años...así pensaba...-

Buck se detuvo por un momento

\- tal vez debas volver a ser así, soñar con igualar y proteger a los que lo necesitan es lo mejor que puede hacer el ser humano...-

\- alguna vez tuve una idea sobre...-

El carro se detuvo, llegaron a su último destino

\- vielen dank...-

\- así que ahora seguimos a pie...-

\- silencio, recuerda que eres alemán...-

\- y que acaso un soldado no puede hablar 2 idiomas...-

\- pero creo que tu elección no es muy buena, tal vez italiano...-

\- no importa se han ido...Steve no sientes que esto es un poco extraño...-

\- a que te refieres al lugar o a la misión...se supone que llegaran en unos minutos...-

\- me refiero a todo, nos envían a una pequeña base en medio de una bosque, en estos días no hay muchos de esos, con la excusa de buscar información de futuras acciones del eje, pero que clase de potencia toma decisiones en medio de la nada...o porque esos soldados nos trajeron y no nos acompañaron, o porque no existe un camino hacia esa base...es muy extraño-

\- mmmm tal vez tengas razón pero mira ahí llegan los primeros...-

Un tiempo después todos los encargados llegaron y empezaron a internarse en el bosque, llevaban una brújula y algunos mapas del terreno aunque al parecer ninguno era real, solo especulaciones...

\- jejeje lo encontré, se supone que aquí debería haber un rio, un pequeño rio de 5 mts de ancho...- buck lo dijo mientras señalaba una montaña pequeña

\- buck deja de decir bobadas y continúa escalando...-

\- muchachos aguanten la respiración...tal vez entremos en los rápidos...- buck perdió el equilibrio y casi cae al precipicio

\- tranquilo Buck no me hagas mandarte un salvavidas...-

\- lo siento Steve siempre he andado en piscinas...-

Arriba de la montaña lograron avistar la base, en efecto era un complejo pequeño. Con pocos guardias, aunque habían muchos camiones aparcados.

\- muchachos siguiente fase del plan, las parejas flanquean la base por distintas posiciones, recuerden no hacer mucho ruido es una misión de espionaje... en dado caso que sean detectado abran fuego sin dudar, los demás intentaremos...-

\- si los detectan recuerden que nuestra misión implica que alguien sobreviva y lleve la información así que sabrán lo que eso significa, si los descubren procuren matar los que más puedan...-

-mmmm...ok no importa ya saben su función nos vemos aquí en 30 minutos procuren no llegar tarde...-

Buck y Steve entraron por una pequeña ventana en la parte norte del complejo, al ingresar observaron un mapa del lugar, al parecer un par de habitaciones no tenían descripción

\- jejej bingo Steve...vamos-

\- si lo sé -

Al llegar a la primera se sorprendieron mucho, una serie de cuerpos sin vida estaban en algunos grandes recipientes cristalinos, conectados a respiradores artificiales y algunas otras máquinas desconocidas.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?...-

\- no lo sé, creo que experimentan con gente... ¿pero que intentan hacer?...-

\- aquí hay algunos documentos deberíamos llevárnoslos, porque yo no entiendo el alemán...-

\- igual yo, solo conozco unas cuantas palabras...-

Tomaron los documentos con gráficas y equipos dibujados y prosiguieron con su búsqueda

\- creo que esta gente está loca... como puedes hacer algo así con personas...-

\- la verdad ellos no reconocen a esos sujetos como seres...-

\- ahora si lo tenemos, esto es lo que buscabamos...-

En la siguiente habitación encontraron algunos diseños de la disposición de las trincheras en los bloqueos de Francia y Rusia al igual que algunos diseños de armas.

\- esto es todo, cojamos esto y nos largamos antes...-

Los primeros disparos sonaron

\- que carajos, han descubierto a algui...-

Una serie de explosiones destruyeron la zona oeste del campamento, al parecer la explosiones provenían del suelo

\- ¿cómo es posible eso...?-

\- a quien le importa el mapa muestra una salida en la siguiente habitación...-

\- vamos...-

Abrieron las puertas y encontraron a varios soldados corriendo con caras preocupadas y sin notarlos siquiera

\- esto está mal... muy mal-

\- Steve ya lo sé vamos...-

Al entrar a la habitación continua, cerraron la puerta y buscaron la salida que el mapa les había anunciado

\- carajo nada ha salido bien, primero inteligencia nos da un mapa que no tiene ni el baño en el lugar correcto... ahora este mapa nos trae a una habitación cerrada y no podemos regresar por que solo se abre desde afuera... que jodido día...-

\- tranquilo Buck has estado en peores situaciones recuerdas Francia...-

\- ahhhhh...que bajo eres Steve, muy bien vamos a...-

La habitación contenía algunos recipientes cerrados con símbolos extraños, pero fue lo último que lograron ver... la habitación se desplomo justo delante de ellos.

\- mmmm...que paso, no recuerdo mucho...la habitación Buck ¿Dónde estás?-

\- tranquilo Steve, estoy bien...no te precipites-

\- ¿Qué paso? me duele todo el cuerpo...-

\- para resumirlo...no sé. Desperté hace algunas horas, al parecer nos hemos salvado de la explosión, pero ahora somos prisioneros. Creo que es algún lugar en italia...-

\- Italia, como nos salvamos, que paso...-

\- como te dije no sé qué paso, y creo que es Italia porque nadie habla alemán... así que no hay muchas opciones...-

\- mmmm...sigues siendo igual...-

\- eso no es todo, en el tiempo que he estado despierto han venido 3 veces a revisarnos y tomar muestras de sangre de los 2... Un poco extraño-

\- jajajaj así que ahora eres un experimento... qué bueno...-

\- Steve es serio, recuerdas los recipientes, creo que seremos los próximos en tomar ese bus...-

\- ahhhh... lo siento aun veo el techo derrumbarse...y recuerdo que había casi perdido el...-

\- si lo sé a mí me pasó con mi pierna pero mira... aquí está... reapareció mi pierna-

La celda era un lugar común, un baño, un par de camas, sin ninguna ventana o medio de escape. Solo una puerta que necesitaba 3 llaves para abrirse un guardia que cambiaba cada hora y... no más, una simple y sencilla instalación. Los científicos no lograban explicar el suceso, los prisioneros habían sido rescatados apenas con vida y en un par de semanas recuperaron la movilidad de sus miembros, su sangre mostraba algunas mezclas extrañas aun indescifrables, pero parecía que tenían similares estructuras.

\- muy bien Steve que haremos, ya podemos movilizarnos...creo...si mira ya puedo comer bien...-

\- 22...23...me alegro mucho, pero no sientes algo extraño con tu cuerpo...-

\- ehhh...no creo...ha ya se solía ser alérgico a comer basura...pero mira ahora no hay problema...-

\- muy bien, nos van a sacar a la revisión, intenta recoger un objeto puntiagudo...ya sabes debemos irnos antes de terminar como sapos en disección...-

Las revisiones se incrementaron a 4 diarias, al principio solo les hicieron algunas pruebas de reflejos, pero últimamente los exámenes eran extensivos y siempre escuchaban las mismas frases, al parecer nadie creía que ellos estuvieran ahí... El lugar de experimentación probaba su resistencia, fuerza e inteligencia, al igual que exámenes de sangre y de tejido vivo...extrañamente se recuperaban cada vez más rápido de todo el protocolo, ya eran un par de semanas desde que despertaron y era hora de escapar.

\- muy bien chico sé que no me entiendes, así que lo diré...todo esto es una mierda, jajaja además de tu look que es un poco extraño, ¿Qué eres un nuevo don juan?-

\- jajaja Steve has aprendido...pero creo que te falta calidad, tal vez deberías dejar al chico y hablar de su madre...-

\- mmmm...no sé...las madres deben ser sagradas aunque a la de él la comprendo, que error cometió...-

La táctica era distraer a todos los guardias y científicos y tomar un objeto puntiagudo, Steve había revisado la chapa de la prisión y reconoció una fácil manera de abrirla.

\- casi...casi...casi lo tengo, así que por eso traes esa cara...-

Los guardias de tiempo perdieron la paciencia y los regresaron a su celda no sin antes callarlos de una manera muy respetuosa

\- salud...grazie...-

\- ¿Qué paso tuviste éxito?...-

\- así es buck esta noche nos vamos, según mis cálculos estamos en un red de celdas continuas, saldremos de esta, nos esconderemos por algunos minutos y al momento de dar la alarma usaremos los disfraces para salir, provocaremos un apagón y la noche hará el resto...-

\- ¿un apagón? ¿Cómo?-

\- una sobrecarga al generador continuo a la celda, lo he visto un par de veces... esta noche es la última, debemos destruir toda información que hayan sacado de nosotros, al parecer en Alemania nos pasó algo...bueno no importa nadie debe saberlo sino pasaremos nuestras vidas en laboratorios...-

\- jajaja y yo que quería ser famoso, pero ¿Cómo sabremos que es de noche?...-

\- fácil la guardia nocturna tendía a bostezar al principio así que he estado calculando las horas...-

\- y si no era la guardia nocturna...-

\- estaremos muertos a medio día...-

\- jajaja...ahora si te acepto como mi alumno. ¡Hagámoslo!-

El tiempo llego, había una serie de minutos de soledad entre el cambio de guardia, el cual aprovecharon para ocultar un par de almohadas en la cama y abrir la cerradura, luego al ingresar el nuevo guardia lo golpearon y tomaron una de las llaves. Las otras 2 fueron remplazadas por un par de balazos, del arma del guardia, usaron un pedazo de metal como silenciador.

\- eres muy bueno en esto...-

\- gracias tenía una beca de estudio en EU...-

\- así que eres un genio, mucho gusto yo...no soy tan listo-

\- claro ahora cállate...-

El plan iba bien, el diseño improvisado para el arma había disminuido el sonido y estaban listo para el apagón...-

\- 3..2..-

-..1..- boommmm

\- o no otra vez no, que demonios ahora que paso-

\- 0... Es tiempo de hacerlo-

El corto circuito reventó cada uno de los generadores conectados en serie, mientras una serie de explosiones destruían algunas cosas cerca de ahí

\- ahora quien será, los aliados, o tal vez sea Japón...-

\- jajaja...ahora no es momento para eso, debemos salir de aquí, aprovecharemos esta distracción, cambio de planes nos disfrazaremos como en Alemania y saldremos antes que todo se vaya a...- booom

\- basta de charlas...-

\- ahora corre...-

-Señor descubrimos una base de experimentos en Italia, al parecer es muy importante ya que posee una gran cantidad de hombres y armas para defenderla-

-envíen todo lo que encuentren disponible-

\- sí señor, hora del ataque 2:00am-

\- muy bien Steve es de noche, al parecer tienes grandes habilidades...-

\- lo sé...oye mira ese extraño símbolo otra vez...-

\- ¿cuál símbolo?...ahhh el del cráneo y las serpientes... si es el mismo de Alemania...-

\- ¿Qué será?..- boooom

\- no importa corre o no tendrás tiempo de preguntarte algo más...-

\- si ya veo...-

El centro de investigación de hydra exploto, la organización desapareció en un solo momento aunque sus altos mandos no fueron encontrados...-

\- somos norteamericanos miren hablamos inglés, estábamos como prisioneros de guerra, así que tranquilos...-

\- nombres...-

\- steve rogers y...-

\- james buchanan barnes...-

\- ¿Barnes?...jajajaja-

\- ¡no te rías rogers!...-

\- muy bien confirmaremos sus identidades mientras tanto acompáñenme...-

 **El sol naciente y el futuro:**

Después de un tiempo, al buscar en los registros encontraron que los dos fueron dados de baja con todo el equipo que fue destinado a la misión en Alemania, al parecer el frente alemán estaba por caer y ya no eran necesarios en Europa.

\- reasignado a Pearl Harbor-

\- que irónico y sentimental, fue por el ataque que yo me registre en el ejército...-

\- mira el lado positivo halla podremos salir con chicas, tanto tiempo entre hombres me parece deprimente...-

\- tal vez pida permiso y visite a mis padres, creyeron que morí así que debo pasar algo de tiempo con ellos-

\- si por que no así me los presentas, me da curiosidad y también a tu ex novia, tal vez...

\- jajaja claro, a ella te la presentare y a su esposo...-

\- esposo... ¿casada?...entonces no gracias-

\- por que no... después de tantos años todo puede pasar...-

\- ¿tantos años?, que solo han sido un par, tampoco te descontroles Steve...-

\- si suele pasar-

El nuevo trabajo de los hebreos no era muy heroico, estaban encargados de organizar el papeleo en la zona oeste del grupo europeo, anunciar decesos, y buscar solicitudes pendientes

\- ¿sabes que es lo bueno de ser secretaria?...-

\- ¿el pago?...-

\- ¡no!, las secretarias, has visto que bombones...-

\- claro, con tanto tiempo he visto muchas cosas...-

Steve y buck habían conseguido un par de chicas, y salían todas las noches a divertirse. La chica de Steve se llamaba rose, y la de buck Claire, nombres un poco extraños. Así pasaron ya 2 semanas después de regresar a casa

\- la vida se ha tornado aburrida, además aún está el problema de Japón, Europa casi cede pero ¿Qué pasa con el sol naciente?...-

\- escuche que habrá una misión especial para encargarse de ello...-

La mesa se silenció, steve y buck se miraron mientras Claire continuaba con su bebida

\- preciosa ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Una misión?-

\- si algo especial para solucionar el ultimo país del eje...-

\- así que algo especial, ¿en que división será?...-

\- es una base secreta a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí se han elegido los mejores del país para viajar he infiltrarse en Japón...-

\- jajaja Steve, creo que hay que beber toda la noche por que mañana partiremos hacia Japón...-

La noche siguiente la pareja se infiltro en la base en donde se seleccionaron los participantes de la misión, era un recinto normal sin mucha vigilancia y ya que desde Alemania sus habilidades físicas mejoraron sobremanera, saltear unas cuantas rejas y entrar a los archivos no fue muy difícil.

\- así que solo van 5, jajaja creí que serían más...-

\- si lo sé es algo así como una misión suicida...-

\- me recuerda a Europa, entonces ¿a quién vamos a sacar?...-

\- mira elijamos el nombre más raro...-

\- Steve te has vuelto muy selectivo, así que seraaaaaaa...si Jhon smith-

\- jajaj suena como nombre de protagonista de una película...-

\- así que Steve elige el tuyo-

\- mmmm...este nick fury, lo lamento pero no iras a Japón...-

\- muy bien cierra el sobre y vayámonos de aquí...-

Una semana después fueron llamados todos los seleccionados, el nombre de la misión era 'rumbo al sol naciente'. Los datos de los 5 seleccionados fueron suprimidos, todos fueron dados de baja y se les aviso a sus familias su muerte.

\- otra vez muertos...-

\- ya me acostumbre...-

Una de las noches antes del viaje nació una conversación entre los 2, algo que quedó en la tinta al estar en Alemania

\- sabes amigo alguna vez fui como tú, soñaba con ser alguien que hiciera la diferencia, alguien que amara su país, la libertad y volverme un icono...tal vez un emblema que transmitiera a la gente ese amor por lo que es justo, tal vez no solo la patria sino también la libertad, y la justicia...-

\- vaya, en todo este tiempo nunca te había escuchado hablar así, menos ser serio en algo...-

\- lo sé alguna vez lo intente, en Alemania ¿recuerdas?, pero todo se judío tan rápido...luego el cautiverio y después la vida de secretarios...-

\- si lo se hemos cambiado mucho en poco tiempo...-

\- te veo como mi amigo Steve, y creo que puedes ayudarme a concluir con esta idea, tal vez en Japón podemos usar algo así...-

\- mmmm... ya que se supone que será el final de la guerra y tal vez también nuestro final, debemos hacerlo antes de irnos...-

\- algo que impulse a la gente… ¿recuerdas que usaron los alemanes?... el amor a su patria... tal vez-

\- así que usaremos la bandera del país-

-me parece...suena bien...-

\- ok diseñemos un nuevo uniforme...-

Esa noche estuvieron los dos despiertos hasta tarde diseñando un nuevo uniforme para el emblema que buscaba. Temprano en la mañana se hicieron algunos cambios en el plan, en cuanto a los tiempos y el lugar del desembarque.

\- muy bien, ese me gusta… pero todo lo has hecho tú, Steve que quieres robarme la idea...-

\- claro que no, ahora necesitamos un nombre...-

\- ¿un nombre?... una cosa Steve porque tengo una máscara en el traje... que no es un emblema...-

\- todos conocen quien eres, pero así el enemigo no vera ningún rasgo de sentimiento o temor en ti...-

\- jajajaja...no me convence pero lo acepto, solo porque eres tú...-

\- jajjaja...recuerda Buck, yo soy un hombre...-

\- tranquilo que nadie lo sabrá-

\- ahora tengo una idea, después de esta misión, todos los implicados seremos ascendidos a capitanes, así que ese será el nombre...algo futuro traído al pasado... ¡capitán EU!-

\- mmmm...suena un poco extraño y la verdad...¡me gusta!, solo nos falta un arma...-

\- tal vez podamos mañana buscar algo por aquí, escuche que hay un centro de desarrollo cerca...-

\- mañana iremos-

Al día siguiente se ultimaron los detalles, la misión empezaba al anochecer, un nuevo avión con capacidad de eludir los radares y pequeño los acercaría hasta la rivera de Japón, nadarían hasta Nagasaki, había algunas informaciones de inteligencia, de bases en algunos lugares cercanos...la misión sería infiltrarse en territorio japonés hasta Tokio, y en su trayecto sabotear las comunicaciones e inteligencia para respaldar la próxima invasión

\- ¿así que hoy es en busca de un arma?...-

\- si has sentido el cambio en nosotros, últimamente nuestros reflejos y fuerza han aumentado...-

\- si lo sé...pero que buscamos...-

\- algo único, que nadie más tenga o pueda tener...un símbolo...-

\- mira eso, me gusta... creo que me lo llevaré-

\- un escudo, pero ¿Por qué un escudo?...-

\- porque tiene los colores de la bandera así que no hay que modificarlo y según estos archivos esta hecho de un material experimental... ¿adamantino?...parece ser indestructible...-

\- así que tendrás un escudo indestructible y que ¿un arma además de eso?...-

\- no creo recuerda la misión es secreta así que no necesitamos escándalos, y si algo pasa lo arrojare...-

\- jajajaja...que efectivo... ¡bueno nos lo llevamos! ¡la cuenta por favor!-

\- te has vuelto muy chistosito-

-siempre he sido de esta manera-

La misión empezó, el desembarco en Japón fue un éxito, en Nagasaki no fue encontrado mucho, solo algunas bases pequeñas la noticia especial fue el avistamiento del capitán EU

\- ¿qué clase de traje es ese?-

\- pareces un superhéroe..-

\- o tal vez un payaso...-

\- mi nombre es el capitán EU, y represento el deseo de mi nación por ser libre del miedo...-

\- bien cap, es necesario que sigamos con el plan, además recuerda que tú tienes que tomar nota del desarrollo de la misión y enviar los informes-

\- por cierto cap... ¿Cómo envían los informes?-

\- es fácil, aprovechamos las mareas y con cálculos finos predecimos que en esta época del año, lo que se lance en esta parte llegaran a una costa en Rusia,

Aunque tarda un par de días...-

\- ¿días? ¿Cuantos?...-

\- 3 semanas por cada uno-

\- jajaja y eso si tenemos suerte... en total ¿Qué has escrito? cap-

\- las hazañas del Cap en Japón, y sus 4 combatientes amigos-

\- jajaja el cap anda muy feliz hoy-

La misión continuó en tierras japonesas, gracias a su breve entrenamiento lograron aprender algo de japonés básico. Disfrazados de inmigrantes a través de Japón, las misiones se desarrollaban con total control y entorpecieron las comunicaciones del imperio.

Finalmente llegaron a Nagasaki, al entrar en la ciudad decidieron descansar un poco, lastimosamente no fue de mucho agrado para los pobladores; un incidente en el mercado de la ciudad, al comprar unas frutas. La gente se molestó, los rodearon para intentaron arrestarlos.

-muy bien todos tranquilos es importante no dejarse llevar recuerden somos extranjeros-

\- creo Buck que estamos en problemas-

Parecía que serían encarcelados por los pobladores hasta que un hombre en medio de la multitud los detuvo, la gente respetaba al hombre que poseía un extraño símbolo en la espalda, parecida a una araña.

\- arigato-

\- no se preocupen por todo, síganme-

\- el chico habla inglés, que bueno-

\- si mi hermano me enseño a hablar, antes de marcharse para EU-

\- y ¿Por qué se fue?-

\- No tuvo opción fue desterrado, problemas con la ley...y el orden-

\- Gracias de todos modos-

\- no hay por qué... síganme por favor debemos alejarnos de la multitud-

Al llegar a sus aposentos encontraron un hermoso palacio a las afueras de la ciudad, el clan de las arañas. Al parecer poseía respeto y era conocido en Japón.

\- que hacen aquí-

\- somos inmigrantes, estamos aquí hace algún tiempo...antes de que estallara la guerra-

\- mmmmmm... ¿así que es eso?-

\- si claro ahora queremos salir de la ciudad y seguir nuestro camino-

\- hacia ¿dónde?... ¿tal vez Tokio?-

\- no solo lejos de la guerra-

\- aquí no hay guerra en este suelo no hay sangre-

\- pero puede pasar... parece ser que Europa casi cede ante los aliados...-

\- y eso lo sabe un inmigrante... les voy a ser sinceros, mi clan posee un don, un sentido que muestra el peligro y permite casi que discernir cosas...y siento que ustedes planean algo malo...-

\- creo que no es posible-

\- tranquilos...quiero ayudarlos, el emperador no ha tomado las mejores decisiones y después de lo que paso con Yushi...-

\- ¿con quién?-

\- no hay problema...mañana saldremos por la mañana-

\- mañana ¿a dónde?-

\- ustedes son los encargados de los problemas en las bases al sur de Japón o ¿no es así?...aquí en Nagasaki hay una base un tanto extraña...tal vez encuentren algo especial allí-

Muy temprano en la mañana salieron hacia su destino, Buck se demoró un poco al salir. La base de Nagasaki era pequeña pero con una fuerte seguridad. Steve se dirigió rápidamente a la costa para conectarse con el control de misión...

\- una bomba...experimental hoy...blancos confirmados Hiroshima y Niigata-

\- que carajos, o no debo ir rápido donde ellos-

En la base el capitán EU había logrado detener a todos los guardias. Pero el lugar era algo extraño, unas instalaciones especiales de crio génesis

\- ¿crio génesis?...-

\- si eso dice, al parecer quieren experimentar con eso...-

\- muy bien busquen toda información posible y reúnanla...-

\- me gusta tu traje, así que eres un símbolo...-

\- al igual que la araña, ahora intento mostrar el amor de mi país, por la justicia...- el hombre les ayudó en todo mientras Buck con su traje seguía cumpliendo su misión.

\- lamento todo lo que has tenido que ver en estos años-

\- ha sido duro, pero junto a mi amigo he logrado soportar todo-

\- y ¿Qué traes en la maleta?...-

\- es una sorpresa para Steve-

La conversación entre la araña y el cap continúo por un rato. Ambos hablando de sus seres queridos y del futuro de la guerra.

\- mi hermano yushi...intentaba recuperar el honor y prestigio del clan...exigirlo al emperador...nuestros ancestros lo dieron todo al imperio y nos olvidaron y desecharon, escondiendo nuestra estirpe en el sur de japon...-

\- así que ¿por eso nos ayudas?... lo entiendo, intentaremos hacer la diferencia en tu país y alguna vez...-

\- oigan...tenemos problemas hay un ataque sobre Japón... bombas experimentales se dice que será sobre Hiroshima y Niigata-

\- están un poco cerca, pero ¿Qué clase de ataque será?-

\- no lo es algo experimental-

\- en Hiroshima se encuentra el otro palacio del clan... debo irme rápido-

Su guía los dejó mientras la radio sonaba por primera vez desde que arribaron a Japón

\- copiado...cambiando de blanco...kokura...nagasaki...tiempo aproximado 10 minutos...-

Todos quedaron en silencio, se había confirmado el ataque, solo 10 minutos que podría hacer.

-muy bien busquen todos refugio... tal vez podamos sobrevivir a la explosión...-

Las tropas se separaron, cada pareja intentaba buscar en la base algún lugar en donde protegerse de la futura explosión

\- ¿qué hacemos Steve...?-

\- no te dije la verdad...leí sobre ellas...una nueva arma capaz de destruir todo en un radio gigantesco...no sobreviviremos-

Buck miró la cara de Steve y entendió la magnitud de sus palabras, el chico mostraba resignación y tristeza. Como no sobrevivirán decidió darle a su amigo la sorpresa que tenía destinada para el final de la misión.

\- mmm...Steve tengo una sorpresa...mira la maleta-

\- ¿esto qué es?-

\- mi primer diseño, el que había hecho hace años, sobre el icono...lo hice para que fueras mi compañero...incluso te he dado un nombre casi como el que me ayudaste a hacer capitán américa...-

\- gracias buck...me lo probare... ¿y esta carta?...-

\- era para cuando regresáramos pero la puedes leer...-

\- claro después de uniformarme...-

Steve se colocó su disfraz, le quedaba un poco grande, pero era la ilusión de su compañero y amigo así que no se quejo

\- muy bien ahora la carta... ¿Qué es eso?-

3 minutos, Buck llevaba el tiempo en su mente, mientras su compañero había olvidado ese sentido suyo por la tención del ambiente. Steve observo por primera vez a su alrededor

\- unas capsulas criogénicas, hechas de una aleación de ...-

La aleación era una mezcla experimental con acero y un material experimental secreto japonés.

\- mmmm... claro me da una idea... buck podemos salvarnos, ayúdame a soltar la capsula, la enterraremos los más abajo posible, luego la otra...tal vez pueda resistir el impacto de la bomba...-

\- muy bien...-

1 minuto, las capsulas habían sido sacadas de sus ejes, el hoyo estaba terminado. Pero buck seguia con el cálculo del tiempo en su cabeza, un minuto o tal vez menos, debía tomar una decisión

\- ¿cuánto has logrado cavar?...-

-10 metros es hora de meter la capsula-

La pareja dispuso el primer tanque criogénico en el improvisado refugio. Buck sabía que no lo lograrían, steve había olvidado el tiempo pero ya no podrían lograrlo. Por lo menos no los dos, así que en un arranque de amor por su amigo, tomo una decisión

\- muy bien buck, podemos...- clacck

steve cayo mientras su compañero sostenía su escudo en su mano, un golpe directo a la cabeza con tal fuerza que habría matado a un ser humano normal, aunque Steve parecía solo estar desmayado

\- los siento, no hay tiempo, alguien debe enterrarla. Adiós amigo-

Buck escondió a su amigo, junto con la carta y el escudo en el tanque criogénico. Enterró lo más que pudo la capsula

\- adiós amigo, quería decirte que siempre fuiste tú el icono, aquel que me salvo...que me ayudo a soportar todo...que fue mi amigo...usa mi escudo y conviértete en un gran héroe, en esta época ya debes ser una noticia, los informes mostraban a un cap...al capitán américa... no yo sino tú… ayudando a los ideales de libertad y justicia en los que tantos creías y ahora yo lo hago...adiós amigo...-

La bomba explotó sobre Nagasaki el 9 de agosto de 1945.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mangaverse Origenes:**

 **Iron man:**

 **Los herederos STARK:**

La guerra había terminado, el eje firmo un tratado de rendición total. Mientras Europa empezaba los difíciles y largos días para intentar recuperar su economía e infraestructura dañada por la confrontación bélica. Los presidentes de los países ganadores crearon una serie de pagarés para que los países perdedores se encargaran de solventar la reconstrucción de Europa.

Unido todo esto a grandes noticias que se escuchaban desde Japón, al parecer en unos informes encontrados en costas rusas se hablaba de una unidad comandada por un experimento de EU, el capitán américa una clase de súper soldado creado por el gobierno para infiltrarse en el imperio japonés, Steve rogers mostró una nueva forma de pelear

\- El capitán américa se ha convertido en un símbolo...alguien capaz de sacrificarse por el país, la libertad y la justicia...que no necesita usar armas y que siempre intenta ser el eje de cambio...-

\- Esto proveniente de uno de los reportes recuperados de la operación especial del equipo enviado a Japón, el último informe los muestra cerca de Hiroshima, así que se presume que murieron con la explosión de la bomba atómica sobre la ciudad...-

En muchos medios se hablaba del supuesto héroe

\- El cap es un icono de nuestro país, nosotros creemos que representa más de lo que los medios quieren dejar ver, y que el gobierno que lo creó quería hacer algo más que un súper soldado...-

Así proseguían los informes, con comics en su honor de misiones secretas en Alemania, Italia... o como el capitán américa había ayudado con el diseño del desembarco del día D.

\- y la única imagen que tenemos del cap, es un diseño de uno de los informes de su uniforme...Un hombre que no siente temor de llevar los colores de la bandera de su país...-

\- así los admiradores del héroe americano aumentan, se cree que se hará una serie de comics y otra cantidad de productos...además el presidente de los Estados Unidos ha decidido crear un monumento en la isla de la libertad para conmemorar sus hazañas y su sacrificio junto a su compañero Buck...-

\- hoy hay un desfile conmemorativo al capitán américa, algunos globos gigantes y personas disfrazadas a través del time square-

\- el cap...-

Lo más importante para algunos empresarios que aparecieron durante la guerra, algunos como productores de armas y otros con los deseos de aprovechar la destrucción para fomentar el crecimiento de empresas era mantenerse a la cabeza del nuevo mercado y evitar caídas como la de los años 19. El joven Howard stark, que gracias a un préstamo anterior a la guerra y al haber adquirido muchas empresas en bancarrota, que posteriormente renacieron encontrando en Europa un mercado necesitado y urgido ahora seguía recorriendo los canales en su nuevo televisor, un diseño futurista con un reducción de tamaño y mejor resolución. Un secreto más de las prominentes industrias strark.

\- ahhh... por fin lo he encontrado-

El televisor dejo de cambiar los canales y se detuvo en una entrevista de una hermosa joven

\- señor stark, hay muchos que lo acusan de aprovechado...usar la destrucción del mundo para crear su imperio que hoy en día es uno de los más importantes y poderosos-

\- te digo María, que no hay nada de cierto en esas declaraciones, mi proyecto de industria nació antes de que la primera bala fuera disparada. Y hoy por hoy mi empresa solo presta servicio de materias y nuevas tecnologías necesarias para reanudar y reconstruir al continente europeo...-

\- pero señor stark, se rumorea que su empresa estuvo en las sombras también en el diseño y creación de armas para el gobierno e incluso se le acusa de ser parte del equipo que desarrollo la bomba atómica usada sobre el pacifico-

\- es una completa mentira, debo decirte que nuestra empresa por ahora no está interesada en el desarrollo de material bélico. Aunque creo que se le ha dado mucha discriminación al uso de la bomba que ayudo a terminar la guerra en el pacifico-

\- La razón de eso tal vez sea que fue usada sobre una ciudad inocente con pocas bases militares confirmadas-

\- lo siento pero esa es la crudeza humana-

La entrevista se detuvo, mientras el joven stark revisaba su agenda

\- me la he perdido...creo que por aquí tengo el número de teléfono de aquella chica, la llamare otra vez-

La joven periodista se dejó deslumbrar por el poder, la inteligencia y parecido del magnate. Las últimas semanas salieron a conocer algunos lugares del mundo y se rumoreaba que la relación era lo suficientemente estable para ir al siguiente nivel

\- muy bien cap...Tu muerte abriría el amor de la nación por su país, si no fuera por ti tal vez se generaría una revolución por el uso de la bomba...-

ding dong

\- hola Jarvis, ¿Qué sucede?-

\- señor su cita ha llegado-

\- gracias jarvis, necesito que revises el comunicado del gobierno para el proyecto shield... mándame los pormenores al dispositivo móvil-

\- ¿al dispositivo movil?..-

\- al nuevo invento que aún no he bautizado-

\- muy bien señor...-

La joven pareja lleva 5 años saliendo mientras el país continuaba en un vaivén de sentimientos algunos hacia las noticias de Japón y otros hacia el nuevo suceso en Europa, la creación de un país con tanto poder como la nueva potencia americana.

Al regresar esa noche, Howard traía una expresión de felicidad por la respuesta positiva de su compañera de cita

\- así que me casare... un poco joven. Pero la chica ha logrado conquistar e interesar mi corazón...que es...o si el informe de jarvis-

Stark leyó el informe de su mano derecha, un proyecto del gobierno para crear una división especial de inteligencia encargada de mantener el control sobre el nuevo mundo, y luchar por la paz sobre el suelo americano. La entidad tendría total control sobre sí misma y solo respondería ante el senado y el presidente

\- creo que no es una buena idea señor presidente, darle tanto poder a una entidad-

\- lo se Howard, pero es necesario que evitemos que lo que paso en Europa vuelva a ocurrir-

\- y quien dirigirá a shield-

\- buscamos a alguien con las cualidades específicas para hacerlo aunque aún no lo hemos decidido-

\- señor presidente, en unos meses me casare, y por ahora no estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión. Así que creo que instruías stark no hará parte de este proceso-

\- tranquilo Howard, te daré un tiempo...en total aun debemos organizar más la idea, pero será un hecho que shield será creada-

\- hasta luego-

Howard mantenía el ideal de su padre, de evitar incursionar en el negocio de la guerra ya que tarde o temprano ella lo alcanzaría. Unos meses más tarde la pareja decidió casarse.

\- hoy estamos en uno de los eventos del año, el matrimonio del multimillonario más joven y la periodista más famosa de la posguerra-

\- todas las figuras importantes de la época se han reunido-

\- el joven stark ha decidido casarse, que consecuencias tendrá esto sobre las políticas de su empresa-

\- se rumorea de un pacto especial entre industrias stark y el gobierno...-

\- es uno de los trajes de novia más lindos que he...-

Finalmente la pareja termino la ceremonia y viajaron en su luna de miel, buscaron algunas islas paradisiacas sobre la zona ecuatorial para pasar en ellas un par de semanas.

\- ¿Qué te parece este lugar?-

\- me gusta mi amor...además creo que el sol le ayuda a mi piel-

\- muy bien señora stark...-

\- Howard quiero saber sobre los rumores de la prensa...la creación de un pacto con el gobierno-

\- mmmm...el presidente me lo ha preguntado pero no creo que sea posible-

\- ¿no quieres?-

\- es solo que no creo que se conveniente manchar la empresa con armas...-

\- muy bien estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo...-

Al regresar de su luna de miel, mantuvo una relación exitosa por algunos años hasta que la pareja recibió la noticia del futuro nacimiento de su primer heredero.

\- así que maría, que piensas hacer...esta próximo a nacer tu hijo-

\- creo que tomaré algunas semanas de vacaciones-

El jefe del canal, asentía mientras miraba a su más famosa reportera.

\- creo que debes hacerlo además no queremos que algo te pase a ti o a tu hijo...-

\- gracias... George...-

Mientras tanto el presidente hacia una de sus ya normales llamadas a su amigo en la recién construida torre stark

\- debes pensarlo Howard...es un oportunidad única-

\- lo sé pero no creo que sea el indicado-

La torre tenía en su diseño y estructura lo más alto en tecnología, todo creado y patentado por industrias stark y se convirtió en una muestra del poder de la empresa.

\- te dejo mi mujer llegara y hoy es la revisión final para el parto-

\- muy bien, pero piénsalo te seguiré llamando después del nacimiento de tu hijo-

La pareja quedó de encontrase en el hospital pero algo sucedió mientras viajaban a la reunión

\- que pasa maría, por que no llegas acaso lo has olvidado...-

El tiempo transcurría y aun no había señales de su mujer

\- ¿Por qué no llegas?, ¿algo habrá pasado?-

Finalmente stark perdió su paciencia

\- Jarvis, llama al presidente necesito una línea directa ahora-

\- si señor-

Howard no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que habría pasado con su esposa y su hijo

\- Howard cuéntame ¿Por qué me llamas con tanta urgencia?-

\- Robert necesito tu ayuda, hay un problema con mi esposa...mándame a toda unidad disponible para buscarla, ahora-

\- muy bien...5 minutos-

\- los espero-

El presidente colgó el teléfono mientras stark volvía a hacer una llamada

\- Jarvis, el proyecto génesis...necesito que lo traigas los más pronto posible-

\- si señor-

El proyecto génesis fue una idea que había tenido hace algún tiempo, el desarrollo de un nuevo brazo mecánico con diseño que era capaz de concentrar energía en un punto y usarla como arma. Aunque en su momento solo fue un poco de ocio

\- señor proyecto génesis en línea y actualizado-

\- muy bien... ¿en dónde están los hombres del presidente?-

\- acaban de llegar-

El escuadrón que llegó, era la nueva unidad experimental de Shield, aun no era una organización por la falta de apoyo económico que se le había presentado por parte de las entidades privadas

\- mi nombre es nick fury y estoy a cargo de la unidad shield de contención-

-muy bien, gracias al trabajo de jarvis tenemos localizados a mi esposa e hijo...les recuerdo que está embarazada y que es prioridad que los recuperemos en perfecto estado-

\- si señor-

Los datos de jarvis llevaron a la unidad y a stark a un lote baldío en donde un par de bodegas abandonadas era lo único que se podía observar. Howard no ocultaba sus miedos, no por su vida si no por la de su familia

\- Señor el objetivo ha sido localizado... entramos-

\- 5 minutos-

María estaba amordazada en una silla en la mitad de la bodega, todo pasó tan rápido. El taxi que tomó la había drogado mientras la llevaba hasta ese lugar, ella solo recordaba a su esposo y a su futuro hijo

\- Howard donde estas...-

En el otro lado del terreno, la unidad de contención se preparó para la incursión sobre la bodega. Todo parecía muy sencillo, no había rastros de la presencia de los secuestradores, solo silencio.

\- 5..4..3...-

\- la puerta en 2...-

\- sí señor, mientras tanto stark. Prepárate...-

\- nick no lo sé de verdad crees ¿Qué esto sea necesario?...-

\- es una distracción, 1 minuto-

\- muy bien...-

El plan era simple, la unidad especial se encargaba de proteger y rescatar a la chica mientras stark usaba su arma experimental para crear un alboroto en la dirección contraria

\- proyecto génesis en línea, probemos que tanta razón tenía al...-

La descarga del rayo destruyo todo la sección norte de la bodega vecina, mientras una serie de disparos empezaba a escucharse

\- ...escóndete, miércoles...-

\- atáquenlo...-

\- muy bien otra vez... es hora del arma-

Mientras stark usaba su brazo mecánico el equipo especial logro sacar a la prisionera, fue dispuesta en un vehículo y se la llevaron a un hospital. El estrés de la ocasión aceleró su ritmo cardiaco y el tiempo de parto.

\- muy bien llévatela...-

\- si señor-

\- señor debemos ayudar a stark

\- si... no nos sirve muerto, después de todo este montaje...-

\- ¿cree qué hemos hecho lo correcto?...-

\- es solo un catalizador para que stark entre al juego y shield adquiera forma...-

Stark seguía luchando con los secuestradores que parecían perder interés en seguir disparando

\- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿ahora tienen miedo?-

\- tranquilo vaquero...-

\- Fury ¿Qué sucedió?-

\- su esposa está a salvo y camino al hospital, parece que hoy será papa...-

\- muy bien acabare entonces con esto...-

\- ¿así?... ¿Cómo?-

\- este es solo el 50% del poder de esta arma, usare el 70%...-

\- 50% y ese poder destructivo...-

En realidad con 4 disparos, la bodega ya no tenía forma de nada. El disparo sonó, y despareció lo poco que quedaba

\- es increíble deberías dejarme ver esa arma...-

\- tal vez luego ahora llévame al hospital...-

Más tarde ese día, después de toda la acción, el pequeño Anthony se encontraba descansando en los brazos de su madre mientras su padre al teléfono confirmaba una decisión

\- muy bien, stark a partir de hoy será el patrocinador de shield y se anuncia la creación del departamento y desarrollo de armas para el gobierno-

\- qué bueno pero ¿Por qué has cambiado de parecer?...-

\- lo que paso hoy me mostró que solo la tecnología puede proteger a mi familia, mi desarrollo les ha salvado la vida y siempre buscare ser el mejor para que ellos puedan dormir tranquilos-

\- gracias Howard, y felicidades por tu hijo-

Al otro día stark sito una conferencia de prensa

\- a partir de hoy se anuncia la creación de desarrollo de armamento de industrias stark, y el patrocinio de la compañía a la agencia de seguridad shield recientemente creada por el gobierno de EU-

\- señor stark, ¿Cuál es la razón de esta decisión?-

\- no habrá más respuestas-

\- alguna vez dijo que su compañía nunca entraría en el mercado militar, ¿Por qué el cambio?-

\- como les dije no habrá mas declaraciones-

La noticia se escuchó en todo el mundo, la compañía más poderosa de la postguerra ahora diseñaría armas militares y respaldaría a un ente espía creado recientemente, una conmoción a gran escala.

A sus 8 años el joven Anthony edward stark mostraba grandes habilidades al entender los sistemas mecánicos, desarrollando aplicaciones interesantes e ideas un poco futuristas, un hecho al cual su padre reaccionó usando sus influencias para inscribirlo en los mejores colegios. La época era los 80 así que muchos desarrollos tecnológicos estaban en la boca de todo el mundo y howard veía a su hijo como la posibilidad de volver a colocar a la compañía en primer lugar, puesto que había sido compartido por la compañía con otras como oscorp.

-Así que viene otro bebe, pero es un poco complicado maría, ya no eres tan joven-

\- a que te refieres howard, es lo que siempre he querido...además no soy tan vieja-

\- lo sé pero estoy preocupado-

\- no hay problemas más bien dime como van las cosas en la compañía-

\- con el desarrollo de Tony, hemos logrado recuperar la inversión del gobierno y se ha aprobado la construcción de la isla de desarrollo stark en las afueras de la ciudad-

\- eso es...muy bueno... me alegro por ti, ahora podrás descansar un poco-

\- si lo se tony está en la universidad a su 8 años y he logrado que casi termine su carrera en el MIT-

\- su nueva hermana estará orgullosa-

El embarazo y parto trascurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven pareja ahora recibía a una niña cuyo nombre fue acordado

-Antoinette Stark, en honor a tu madre howard-

\- me gusta querida, ella es preciosa...me alegro de estar contigo-

La construcción de la isla stark duro un par de años, pero en ella se recogió lo más importante de la tecnología de desarrollo stark, mientras el adolecente tony se distribuía el tiempo en el desarrollo y el cuidado de su pequeña hermana

\- Tony ayúdame...-

\- antoinette, inténtalo... vamos tu puedes-

La relación de los hermanos era muy buena, tony cuida daba a su hermana, ella era lo más importante para él

Para su fiesta de 15 años la joven antoniette decidió que sería en Europa, sus padres llegarían en la tarde ya que tenían que entregar unos reportes en la torre y terminar el regalo de su pequeña

\- así que antoinette, que quieres que tu hermano te dé...-

\- primero deseo que dejes de salir en las revistas como un playboy, que pasa tony acaso quieres avergonzar a mi familia-

\- jajaja mi querida hermana, ese es el precio de la genialidad además no todo es verdad-

\- ¿así que no es verdad?...quien te acompaña hoy y que paso con la chica de hace una semana, o la de hace un mes o la de ayer...-

\- jajaja Toni estas espiando a tu hermano...-

\- creo que estoy enamorada de él-

En ese momento tony se congelo, voltio a ver a su hermana ruborizada

\- ehhh...antoinette yo...-

Las noticias anunciaron una tragedia

\- El ataque sobre la torre stark ha dejado un daño muy grave en la estructura. Los reportes identifican una bomba de gran tamaño, los edificios cercanos no han sido afectados-

Los hermanos miraban en televisor sin habla

\- papá...mamá-

Tony habia hecho ya una llamada

\- muy bien vamos para allá... antoinette, vamos debemos regresar...-

\- papá...mamá-

Su hermana no lograba asimilar la noticia y estaba congelada, así que tony la tomó de la mano y la llevo al helicóptero

\- los reportes indican que no hay sobrevivientes en el accidente, al parecer una bomba fue enviada por correo al edificio-

\- se dice que la pareja multimillonaria stark se encontraba en el edificio a la hora de la explosión-

\- aún no hay noticias sobre howard y maría stark-

\- carajos ni siquiera jarvis contesta-

\- papá...mamá-

Los dos hermanos iban en el avión de la compañía, un diseño innovador que recortaba la duracion de vuelo en un par de horas

\- hola...hola...nick necesito que me digas que ha pasado-

\- hola tony, fue un atentado en contra de tus padres, hemos encontrado sus cuerpos...lo siento mucho tony, también jarvis está muerto-

\- que...que has di...gracias nick...llegaremos en unas horas-

\- hermano...que ha dicho dime...papá, mamá...-

\- lo siento mucho, están muertos...-

El avión se estremeció con los gritos de antoinette, la joven chica no lograba contenerse

\- lo siento toni, relájate, yo estaré siempre contigo-

\- no...no...no… no-

\- oye tráeme algo de agua...por favor antoinette, puede darte algo...no te lo tomes asi...-

\- ¡cállate!, nuestros padres han...-

La chica agarro a su hermano y perdió la conciencia

Una vez llegaron a new york, el avión aterrizo en la nueva pista de la isla stark

\- nick...dime que tienes, que has descubierto-

\- aún no sabemos nada tony, la torre esta en grave estado, tal vez haya que destruirla-

\- no ni hablar, la reconstruiremos...es la herencia de mi padre-

\- y como está tú hermana...-

\- ella sigue dormida, creo que es lo mejor por ahora...-

\- si lo sé...-

La noticia de la muerte de los dueños de la compañía se esparció rápidamente, así que las acciones de la compañía empezaron a caer. Unas semanas después los hermanos hablaban sobre sus futuras decisiones

\- tony, ¿qué vas a hacer?-

\- es necesario que entiendan que la compañía sigue en pie, mataron a nuestros padres para destruirla así que yo la llevaré...-

\- no quiero, que tal que seas tú el nuevo blanco-

\- lo hare toni es lo que debo-

Anthony Edward stark asume el control de la compañía y reconstruye la torre stark.

 **Iron man y shield:**

\- muy bien antoinette, sigue así...inténtalo más fuerte-

\- ya lo sé...-

\- más rápido... más rápido-

\- ya cállate nick...-

\- como ha dicho cadete...-

\- lo siento señor... por favor cállese... señor-

\- jajajja...muy bien antoinette, desde el principio-

Después de la muerte de sus padres la joven se inscribió en la lista de nuevos cadetes de shield, en estos momento estaba por terminar su entrenamiento y gracias a su destreza, agilidad e inteligencia nick fury el director de shield la había seleccionado como su nueva mano derecha

\- no… no...no está mal, otra vez cadete-

\- ohhh...carajos nick...-

Pero gracias a eso le estaba exigiendo mucho más de lo normal

\- Así que toni stark que piensas del entrenamiento-

\- oye nick cálmate...solo mi hermano puede llamarme así, además el entrenamiento no es tan difícil-

\- así que no es tan difícil...que bueno porque recién estamos empezando-

\- ¿que?...carajos-

\- jajaja...me gusta tu actitud-

\- espero que solo sea eso ya sebes lo que siento-

\- jajajja...claro además soy muy viejo para ti, y de pronto tu hermano se pone celoso-

Toni se ruborizo, era una situación de costumbre cuando alguien mencionaba a su hermano en esa forma

\- muy... ¿muy viejo?, pero si te vez joven... ¿cuántos años tienes?-

\- eso es clasificado...los papeles han sido destruidos y nadie lo sabe-

\- nick siempre eres tan jovial-

Mientras tanto en la torre stark, su hermano terminaba los acabados de su nuevo desarrollo. En los 3 años después de tomar la compañía, tony decidió cerrar la división de armas, al encontrar el diario de su padre y enterarse de lo sucedido el día de su nacimiento. En parte lo hacía para sanar las culpas además en ese pequeño diario tony descubrió el proyecto génesis, que había sido desarrollado en secreto por su padre. Al parecer su padre nunca reveló los detalles

\- me gusta mucho, no lo crees jarvis...-

\- sí señor, el color rojo y dorado le sientan bien-

\- claro que si...y como lo llamaremos..-

\- creo que había decidido llamarle iron man-

La entidad computarizada jarvis, fue diseñada por tony en honor a la mano derecha de su padre

\- muy bien señor ¿quiere probarlo?-

\- jajaja...claro jarvis, llama a las chicas que estaré allá en algunos minutos-

\- señor recuerde la fecha hoy es el dia...-

\- lo sé, mis padres...antoinette-

\- si señor-

\- creo que la visitaré...prepara el traje-

El nuevo diseño del traje, era muy bueno. El diseño de amplificador energetico de su padre fue remplazado y remasterizado con un nuevo generador energético desarrollado por tony hace algunos años. El traje consumía mucha energía, pero el generador lograba mantenerlo por casi 3 horas en funcionamiento a todo poder.

\- así que es hora de probarla-

Tony rediseñó la torre, implementado nueva tecnología de punta y usado sus desarrollos para hacerla lo más segura posible

\- muy bien jarvis, ¿dónde está el regalo?-

\- señor el regalo ya fue enviado-

\- gracias...preparándose para el lanzamiento, transfiere el control al casco, pantallas de estado manejo por voz-

\- señor todo esta listo-

\- muy bien...3..2..1...-

La armadura despegó, mientras el sistema intentaba equilibrarse.

\- creo que es más difícil...ahhhh-

Tenía la capacidad de llegar a mach 3, sin lastimar a su tripulante por un desarrollo especial de amortiguamiento desarrollado por tony hace algunos años

\- otra vez...no grites-

\- señor objeto a 300 metros-

\- ya lo sé es un edificio...ayúdame jarvis-

\- si señor-

La armadura volvía a estabilizarse

\- la tercera es la vencida, jarvis dame el control otra vez-

\- si señor-

Esta vez la armadura se movía con más control, el viaje se estabilizo y tony logro entender el funcionamiento del equipo

\- muy bien...jarvis ha sido un éxito para ser la primera vez...qué opinas jarvis-

\- excelente señor-

\- jajaja creo que me gusta la forma en la que te programé, muy bien rumbo a la isla stark-

La fuerza de shield tenía 2 centros de inteligencia, la isla stark en donde se desarrollaban armas. La isla mantenía el nombre en honor a howar stark quien fue el que hizo posible la aparición de shield. La segunda unidad de inteligencia era el helicarrier, un sistema de transporte con características anfibias y aéreas diseñado por industrias stark, fue el último proyecto que aprobó howard y el cual tony termino en honor a su padre.

\- antoinette, es hora...vamos a descansar-

\- ¿tan rapido nick?... ¿qué pasa acaso hoy estas más blando que de costumbre?-

\- es tú cumpleaños así que imagine que querías...-

\- alerta roja objeto volador no identificado acercándose-

\- ¿qué es?-

\- señor el sistema de defensa descubrió algo volando hacia acá a mach 1-

\- que es identifíquenlo y confirmen-

\- no sabemos tiene forma de...un hombre, un minuto para que llegue-

\- que es nick-

\- no lo sé-

\- alerta el objeto aceleró, contacto en 3...2..-

La armadura se detuvo en la pista de entrenamiento de la isla stark, mientras todos atónitos observaban el diseño.

\- así que santa claus llego...pero creo que es verano asi que no prepare leche y galletas-

\- jajajaj siempre un payaso fury...-

El traje anuncio a tony que estaba siendo apuntado por misiles rastreadores de calor

\- por favor nick, asi recives a un viejo amigo...no vayas a matarme-

\- creo que no he tenido el placer de conocerte-

Gracias a todo su entrenamiento y experiencia Nick fury vio muchas cosas aún más extrañas que estas así que no mostraba ninguna clase de miedo

-jajajaj...ok...además solo viene por el cumpleaños de mi pequeña hermana-

\- ¿tony?...eres tú-

\- claro-

La careta protectora del sistema salió mientras tony stark mostraba con gran alegría su diseño final

\- ya decía yo...que reconocía ese brazo. Así que encontraste el diseño del proyecto génesis y lo mejoraste-

\- jajaja que malo...creí que te sorprendería, no sabía que conocías el proyecto-

\- una vez hace algunos años...aunque tu padre nunca me lo dejo ver-

\- si él era así...mi preciosa hermana, ¿ya te llego tu regalo?-

\- ¿regalo? ¿De qué hablas tony?-

\- mmmm...jarvis ¿Qué paso con el obsequio?-

\- está apunto de aterrizar señor-

\- muy bien-

Un sistema de cargamento especial dejo ver un pequeño dispositivo de viaje

\- esto mi querida hermana es lo ultima en transporte-

\- no puedo creerlo...-

\- jajaja...stark no has cambiado-

\- una moto último modelo- tony sonríe con fuerza mientras muestra su regalo

\- más bien parece ser un modelo común del año pasado-

\- jejeje...si creo que es del año pasado pero mira el lado...-

\- tony deja ver si entiendo, vienes a la isla stark en un diseño de un traje mecánico nuevo. y ¿traes un supuesto regalo para mí que es una moto común modelo del año anterior?...-

\- jejeje...también traje wiski-

-mmmm...hermano siempre eres tan...-

La chica reacciono furiosa mientras golpeaba su nueva moto

\- oye además las sorpresas no acaban...oye fury dale el día libre, quiero estar con ella todo el día-

\- ¿ehhh?...-

Como de costumbre la chica se ruborizaba por la declaración de su hermano

\- si lo sabía, puedes irte...por eso acabamos temprano-

\- no lo sé...mi hermano es un tonto y su regalo apesta...tal vez me quede a celebrar aquí en la isla-

Tony agarro a su hermana

\- sabes que eres lo más importante para mi antoinette-

\- ehhh...muy bien hermano-

Tony había preparado una cena especial, en parís. Usaron uno de los nuevos diseños de aviones que dejaba a Europa a pocas horas en el avión los hermanos se adelantaban de los sucesos de los últimos meses

\- mmmm... tony hace meses que no me visitabas...-

\- lo sé pero he estado ocupado, sabes que debo dirigir la compañía. Además pasas todo el día con nick-

\- ahhhh...y ¿Qué eso te molesta?-

\- pues si eres mi hermana y te la pasas con ese anciano-

\- ¿anciano?...no me parece tan viejo pero ahora soy agente de shield-

\- lo cual nunca aprobare...y si es viejo mi padre me lo dijo-

\- te extrañe hermanito-

La bella chica se recostó en el hombro de su hermano

\- yo también, sabes que siempre pienso en ti-

\- ehhhh...eso no dicen los diarios, sigues siendo un mujeriego y fiestero-

\- ¿qué?...eso...es...solo una mentira. Soy muy responsable-

\- claro hermanito-

La velada continúo hasta muy tarde, tony uso el avión para darle la vuelta al mundo con el Sol, así que pasaron junto 24 horas en el día

\- ya estoy cansada...quiero dormir-

\- te llevare, a la torre. Hoy no iras a trabajar. Jarvis llama a fury y dile que su mano derecha se tomara un día libre-

\- si señor-

De regreso en la torre los hermanos se disponían a dormir

\- hermano...quiero que estés conmigo, hasta que me duerma...-

\- antoinette...no lo sé-

\- es mi cumpleaños, por favor-

\- muy bien, me quedaré-

\- señor tenemos un problema una violación de seguridad-

\- un violación de ¿quién o qué?-

\- james rhodes nivel 5, hace algunos minutos-

\- ahhhh...tranquilo le dije que buscara algunos prototipos para presentarlos mañana-

\- pero señor se trata...-

\- jarvis quiero dormir, he dicho que está bien-

\- si señor-

\- muy bien... que tengas dulces sueños toni-

\- si tony-

Los hermanos se durmieron juntos esa noche

James Rhodes era uno de los jefes de diseño de industrias stark, había conocido a tony cuando muy joven ingreso al MIT. Aunque su relación fue buena después de que tony cerró la central de armas de stark, james paso a ser dependiente de una central de desarrollo de comunicaciones un campo en el cual no tenía mucha experiencia.

\- stark siempre ha sido tan engreído...en el universidad, y después. Ahora diseña esto y lo mantiene en secreto...por qué siempre ha sido mejor que yo-

La ira de Rhodes dejó ver su lado maligno

\- así que este es tu nuevo juguete, muy bien. Lo mejoraré-

Al otro día su hermana se levantó, traía puesta de una de las camisas de ceda de su hermano. Le preparo el desayuno a su hermano

\- Tony, por favor levántate a comer-

\- mmmm...gracias toni-

-oye...hermano...acerca de la armadura...que vas a hacer con ella-

\- la usaré, para ayudar a la gente-

\- ¿Qué?...de que hablas...no eres un héroe...solo un joven genio-

\- jajaja ya no soy tan joven sabes... tú tienes 18 y yo 24...ya no soy joven-

\- el nuevo siglo te consumió el cerebro...tony ese diseño debe ser usado por shield-

Tony dejo de comer y miro seriamente a su hermana

\- no lo creo, no voy a volver a ayudar a shield...por ellos nuestros padres fueron...-

\- cállate, sabes que no es verdad-

\- si lo es, y tú te has unido a ellos...sabes cuánto me duele, te van a hacer algo y yo no me quedare a ver que eso pase. Por eso diseñé a iron man, para protegerte a ti y todos aquellos que están en peligro de perder a alguien cercano-

\- hermano lo entiendo, pero sería mejor si nos dieras la...-

\- que no...antoinette déjame comer tranquilo-

\- muy bien, como quieras...ya me voy y gracias por la celebración-

\- espera...toni...-

La joven stark salio rápidamente de la habitación, bajo y se subió a uno de los transportes de shield que estaba esperándola

\- ahhh...carajo, mi hermana siempre es asi-

\- señor acerca de lo que pasó anoche con James...-

\- tranquilo jarvis, hablare con él-

\- si señor-

Durante los siguientes meses Tony stark se presentó ante al mundo como iron man, y cada vez que su sistema de emergencias detectaba un problema usaba su armadura para ayudar.

-así que ahora stark es un súper héroe, el nuevo capitán américa-

\- de hecho se llama iron man señor-

\- no importa, no me gusta esto...un civil no debe tener esa tecnología, es peligroso-

\- con todo el respeto señor mi hermano no es peligroso-

\- lo sé...pero algo siempre puede pasar-

\- yo confió en el señor-

\- al parecer ahora todos confían en él-

Los hermanos se alejaron un poco después de esa noche, antoinette no quería contestarle las llamadas a su hermano y el empezaba a extrañarla mucho.

\- carajos, no sé qué es lo que pasa...por qué no me contestas-

\- señor... tenemos un problema-

\- que pasa jarvis, otra llamada de emergencia...hoy si no estoy con los ánimos para ir-

\- Un gran despliegue de energía en las inmediaciones de la ciudad...-

\- ¿Qué has dicho?-

\- parece ser un nuevo sistema iron man-

James rhodes había renunciado a su trabajo con stark y trabajado en el prototipo de la armadura robada a tony hace algunos meses. Realizo algunas variables en cuanto a tamaño y poder

\- Por fin te he superado tony, jamás lograras compararte con este diseño...y hoy esta encendido y será el día en el que el mundo vea la segunda caída de las industrias stark-

En la isla stark la situación empeoraba

\- señor el aumento de energía supera el de 2 reactores nucleares-

\- a que te refieres, ubica la zona-

\- señor el sistema de energía de la ciudad está fallando-

\- carajo, antoinette llama a tu hermano necesitamos saber si es uno de sus experimentos-

\- pero señor...yo...hace meses...-

\- no me importa sus peleas familiares, la ciudad está a oscuras necesito respuestas-

\- si señor-

Tony se había armado con su armadura y viajaba hacia la zona del problema.

\- Señor la fuente de energía se está moviendo, se acerca hacia nosotros-

\- que quieres decir jarvis...- boooom

Uno de los costados del traje fue impactado por una lazer de energía

\- que carajos...jarvis informe de daños-

\- el sistema está en perfecto estado, pero el escudo deflector redujo su energía a un 20%-

\- otro de esos y me dolerá la caída. Jarvis análisis del objetivo-

Por primera vez se mostraba un enemigo que lograra preocupar a iron man, parecía un traje diseñado por stark pero su tamaño era 4 veces mayor

\- carajos...-

Otro de los laser intentaba darle a iron man, al esquivarlo había dañado una parte de la ciudad

\- debo sacarlo de aquí puede morir mucha gente-

\- jajajaja...hola iron man, hoy es tu día de morir-

\- jarvis como puedo escucharlo-

\- señor el análisis muestra un 90% de compatibilidad con el iron man 2-

\- mi diseño secreto que no he tenido tiempo de terminar-

\- sí señor, los planos muestran algunos cambios en el sistema de armas-

En ese momento uno misiles eran disparados hacia iron man

\- jarvis usa el pulso electromagnético-

\- si señor-

Gracias al pulso los misiles se habían desviado y explotado sobre la ciudad

\- no puede ser...toda la energía al cañón principal...prepárate para disparar-

\- si señor-

\- fuego...-

El cañón de energía golpeo al robot, el cual se estrelló en contra del nuevo edifico baxter construido hace algunos meses

\- jarvis llama a shield-

\- si señor-

\- Es increíble tony, has logrado hacerme enojar-

\- ¿quién eres?... ¿alguna de mis suegras?-

\- sí, siempre tan chistoso...así eras en la universidad...pero ahora debes conocer a alguien superior. Antes fui james rhode, pero ahora soy war machine!-

\- james...- uno de los misiles alcanzó a iron man

\- hola...stark...explícame que rayos haces-

\- Fury, es james rhode... ha robado el diseño del iron man 2...-

Las explosiones se acercaban cada vez más a tony

\- ahhh carajos...no creo que pueda...-

\- tony...tony que pasa...-

\- lo siento hermanita...ahora estoy con unos acreedores-

\- señor uno de los motores presenta una falla-

\- toni escúchame, en la isla stark hay un medio para comunicarse con la torre. Lo he adaptado para que vayas a un lugar especial... ve rápido-

\- tony...tony...-

\- la señal se ha perdido-

\- fury dime donde esta eso que dice mi hermano-

\- claro míralo está en el sótano sector 2 b-

\- me voy-

En la ciudad el desastre era enorme, muchos incendios y explosiones

\- jarvis, reporte de daños-

\- armadura a un 20%, motores fallando-

\- iremos a la torre, usaremos el sistema de defensa especial-

\- señor no está listo-

\- lo sé, pero hazlo-

Iron man se dirigió a la torre mientras war machine lo seguía de cerca

\- tony...tony, ¿Qué pasa te estas retirando?, ¿acaso tienes miedo?-

\- cállate Rhodes-

\- jajjaja...recuerda ahora soy war machine-

Una ráfaga de energía alcanzo a iron man, el traje falló completamente y se estrelló en la base de la torre strak

\- jarvis ahora-

tony grito mientras la torre iniciaba su sistema de defensa

\- toma esto-

Tony perdió el conocimiento mientras la torre disparaba una serie de armas experimentales contra war machine

\- jajaja será divertido stark, esta torre dejara de existir hoy-

Antoinette había logrado acceder al sótano de la torre, gracias al transporte que encontró en la isla. Al parecer solo servía con personas con adn stark entró en la sala continua y fue recibida por jarvis

\- buenas noches señorita antoinette-

\- hola jarvis, ¿Cómo esta tony?- un poco preocupada

\- el señor stark esta inconsciente en la base de la torre, la torre se encuentra a punto de desplomarse por el ataque de war machine-

\- tony...jarvis para que me hizo venir aquí-

\- el señor stark estuvo trabajando en 2 diseño el iron man 2, que fue robado y a partir del cual se construyó war machine y un diseño último modelo para usted señorita antoinette-

\- ¿Qué?...-

La torre stark se desplomo mientras antoinette miraba el monitor

\- ¡TONYYYY!... jarvis dámelo-

\- si-

La armadura apareció en frente de antoniette que la miraba fijamente y sin palabras

\- señorita, gracias a la pelea de iron man con war machine, he descubierto los puntos débiles del sistema iron man 2-

\- muy bien, inicia el sistema y dime que paso con tony-

\- no se detectan señales de iron man, sistemas cargados al 100%-

\- vamos ahora -

La nueva armadura despegó de la base, la salida programada era por la isla stark. Mientras tanto war machine observaba la destrucción causada y se proponía a ir a su siguiente objetivo

\- ahora sigue la isla stark-

Cuando se acercó, el sistema de defensa de la isla reaccionó, pero ningún arma parecía hacerle daño

\- necesitan más que eso, primer strike-

El arma principal de war machine se activó, y destruyó uno de los bloques de investigación

\- jajajajjaaj-

En ese momento uno de los brazos del robot gigantesco exploto

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- has osado atacar a mi familia, a mi hermano, a mi empresa, a mis amigos...ahora morirás-

La armadura era mucho más rápida, con un sistema mejorado de ataque y armas

\- así que la joven princesa quiere jugar conmigo-

\- me parece bien...-

War machine se prepara para enfrentarla, atacó a la armadura que parecía no verse afectada por las exposición

\- sistema de defensa al 90%-

\- muy bien jarvis, terminemos con esto...máximo poder al arma principal-

\- si -

\- ahora morirás princesa, como tu hermano y tus padres-

\- ¡cállate! no tienes derecho a hablar de tony, es mejor que ti. creyó en ti y lo has traicionado...ahora es hora de la venganza!-

El cañón principal de la armadura se disparó, alcanzó la parte de abajo de war machine y la destruyó por completo

\- ¡que!, el escudo fue inútil...sistema de vuelo inutilizado...tiempo de explosión...-

Pocos minutos después su armadura explotó.

\- tony...tony...tony...donde estas-

La ciudad descansaba por fin, la batalla había terminado.

\- Soy nick fury de shield, envíen todas las tropas disponibles hay que estabilizar la ciudad, restauren la energía y comuníquenme con stark-

\- jarvis busca a tony-

\- la señal es irreconocible, transfiriendo ubicación de la última localización conocida-

\- muy bien-

\- ¿stark que ha pasado?-

\- señor soy yo antoinette, tony no aparece...voy a buscarlo-

\- espera antoinette y war machine?-

\- lo he destruido, ya no importa-

\- espera...antoinette...-

\- jarvis, este es el lugar...-

La torre stark estaba destruida, y todo alrededor de ella era solo cenizas.

\- ¡tony! ¡tony!-

\- la armadura del señor stark está respondiendo-

\- ohhh...gracias a Dios tony-

Tony stark estaba inconsciente al lado de un bloque que casi había terminado con su vida

Meses después la ciudad estaba casi por completo reconstruida, el gobierno e industrias stark destinaron dineros para reconstruir todos los daños

\- así que abre la boca...-

\- por favor tengo hambre-

\- di ahhhh...-

\- muy bien toni...ahhhh... oye dime que ha pasado con la torre y la isla-

\- casi están reconstruidas...que te parece mi vestido-

\- estas muy linda...y por qué has estado por aquí tanto tiempo, ¿Qué paso con nick?-

\- me dio un tiempo libre...oye tony por qué hiciste eso para mí-

\- ¿Qué?... ¿la armadura?...por qué no quería pelear contigo y por si algo así ocurría-

Otra vez la chica se avergonzaba y ruborizaba

\- así que estoy linda... y fue hecha para mí...-

Mientras recogía su cabello

\- muy bien hermanito...te seguiré consintiendo, y la armadura ahora es mía-

\- jajajjaaj...no lo creo, solo la usarás cuando sea necesario-

\- mmmm... no creo eso este golpeado por la batalla y no saldrás por unos meses, y en ese tiempo el mundo necesitara a iron man...-

\- pero yo soy iron man...-

\- si es verdad, pero por ahora también yo...-


End file.
